Angel In Tattered Clothing
by Aquamonkey
Summary: *Definite M piece. Warning now, this will be gritty, feature rape in the first chapter, crass language, slavery, and some sadomasochistic behavior in the first chapter too. Rated M for later on too. May trigger depression in some, and if it does, I do apologise. FenrisXOC*
1. Broken Butterfly

Angel In Tattered Clothing

Broken Butterfly

Amalie stood in the market square, a list of items neatly written on some parchment in one hand and a big, woven thatch basket in the other. She always bought the seasons produce, as it was in big supply so it wasn't expensive to buy. It was Summer, and a sweltering one at that. Her dress was white, made from the finest cotton, just cut above her bosom, pastel blue and red thread stitched in the bust fabric and the waistband. It fell to just below her knees and was delightfully cool in the humid weather.

As she was heading back to her Father's manor, she saw two men walk past her, and felt a shady, ominous aura coming from them so she sped up, as much as the heavy basket laden with food would allow her. The men were behind her now, one hitting her, knocking her to the floor. Her basket's contents were now all over the street. The last thing she saw were their blurry outlines and what appeared to a sack that was nearing her head. She blacked out before the panic could truly set in.

She awoke in a cell? Bars, a tiny window, manacles? Maker, this is a cell! Amalie's nerves kicked in and she shook, like a cold breeze had rattled through her bones. She has always been a shy and nervous person, so this was the worst possible situation she could have been placed in. She choked back a sob and looked at her dress. No longer virgin white, but a dusky, dirty white. The sound of a man's voice jolted her nervous system and she wanted to throw up, badly, but there was nowhere to without her ending up standing in it by accident. And she had no shoes on anymore, so that was a no go. The bile stayed down as the owner of that voice opened the cell door.

The man, he had grey hair, and vile light yellow eyes, lifeless, lackluster, and sunken in orbs that made Amalie want to scream. But that would be useless. The man seemed to recognize her, but he still dragged her up by an arm and into a big, torch-lit room, guards on every corner. The men threw her onto the cold, hard stone floor and sat in front of her. An elf was hunched over next to the man, he had green eyes, but his still had a slight spark of life. He had a thick metal collar around his neck, and the nauseating man held the lead that connected to it. The poor elf was terribly thin, and had strange white tattoos, possibly? They were on his neck, arms and for from what she could see of it, his chest. The horrible bastard finally spoke, and his voice was a monotonous drawl.

"My my. What a catch men. I have had my eye on this one for a long time. Lord Talen's young little whore of a daughter. I am surprised you did not fight back, I hear you are quite the feisty one. Won't this be a serious blow to your esteemed, highly regarded Father, when he finds out that I beat the fight out of his precious little gem, hmm? Isn't she something, little wolf?" He yanked on the lead and the elf huffed in pain. "Yes Master". A guard came in with a tiny female elf on a collar and chain, naked and shivering, her bones clear for all to see and Amalie almost threw up again. "Master Danarius? Here is the woman you asked to see Ser". The woman was thrown next to Amalie and gave her a sickening look, her azure eyes had lost that passion and happiness that resided in the spark. Danarius just smirked, lifeless gaze on the poor, helpless, defeated victim of his masochistic ways. "Show Amalie what we do to keep the women in check". The guard nodded and got the elf on all fours, and raped her in front of the terrified eyes of Lady Talen. She was made to watch the whole thing. This man, this order, he was terror incarnate, and he knew that all too well.

When the guard was done, shackles were put on the woman's ankles and wrists, but she didn't move. She wasn't breathing, and death crept up on her, and it's bitter, freezing hold made Amalie suck in a breath, to stop herself from sobbing.

The woman had died. Far too fragile, far too young.

Another rose in the Maker's garden.

Maker look after her soul.

The guard then grabbed Amalie by her hair, making her hiss and Danarius laugh. "Not her. Make sure she is untouched. She is mine and mine alone. Do you all hear me?" He looked to the guards, their hands twitching and armor shaking in fear of this man and his words. "If I see, or hear of anyone looking at Amalie, I will slit your throats and feed you to the dogs. Now Hadriana?" She appeared in a cobalt blue dress, that went down to her ankles, and bowed to the degrading piece of crap. She grabbed the lady's arm and dragged her along only to stop when a guard ran into the room, an arrow through his chest. "S...Ser! Hadriana, there's been a breach, the west wing is...". He died and Amalie again fought the tears that wanted to stain the floor with her sadness. She bit her lip and was thrown onto that very floor. Hadriana ran into the hallway, only for a sword to slash her chest, and she crumpled down, bleeding, her crimson poison tainting the stone. Lord Talen appeared and sat next to his shaking daughter, cradling her like he did when she was a baby, it instantly soothing her, but not of what she had seen. That would haunt her, turn her into a broken mess, exactly what Danarius would want.

Her brother Oren came in next, killing all of the other guards easily. "Sister". He and their Father looked at the dead woman next to Amalie and shuddered, blood dripping from her impalement. "You bastard. If you so much as looked at my daughter, Maker help me, I will rip off your head". Stephen picked up his daughter and put her in Oren's safe arms, where she just stared at the dead elf, wide eyed and unable to look anywhere else. 15 other slaves came out of their cells, some convulsing and ghostly white, they just stood, barely clothed and some had their limbs bound with rope, others with chains or manacles. Oren searched the guards and found the key to releasing their bonds, but he knew that they wouldn't trust a man brandishing a sword, let alone a man they had never seen before. He put his sword down, and all his other weapons. He felt himself choke and well up at these tiny, underfed, undernourished people. Most were elven, and it saddened him. Two of his grandparents were Dalish, and he was brought up to care for people, no matter their race, skin colour or sexuality, so to see elves being made slaves simply because some human's believed they were filthy creatures angered him.

He carefully approached the men and women. After some coaxing, keeping his voice an even tone, and his actions small, he managed to free them of their bindings, the clank of chains on the floor echoing in the big space. Stephen severed the lead that Danarius held, so the elf could get away. Instead of doing that, he somehow picked the slaver up and slammed his hand through his chest, ripping out his still beating, malice infested heart and throwing it onto the floor. Oren gave the elf the key and he took off his collar, the effort of that and killing his former master made him dizzy. Amalie suddenly shot up and caught him before he fell. He did not trust her, at all, in fact, he glared at her, death filled his emerald orbs, blackening them with hatred. But she was so scared, that her hazel doe eyes made something stir within his chest and he knew then that she would not hurt him.

Stephen did not touch the slaves, he did not wish to panic them further, so he asked that if they wish to follow him, they would be taken into his home, fed, given clothes, they could wash and be given beds to sleep in, but only if they wanted to go. And they would certainly not be their slaves. Some nodded, but their expressions were still blank. They had no right to feel anymore, and that affected Stephen, tears marring his deep brown eyes, dripping onto his beard. The people followed the family, but Amalie stopped, took one look at Hadriana, who was almost dead, and slapped her. She turned on her heel and kept her other arm around the skinny elf, who now glowed faintly, a pastel blue hue.

Stephen finally spoke up when they had reached the door that he and Oren had breached earlier. "He didn't...he didn't touch you, did he, cub?" Amalie violently shook her head, almost shaking the elf under her arm, and quickly stopping to hold him up straight. "No Father, not that I know of at least. But, look". She moved her head in the direction of a female human slave, who had a slightly distended stomach. "Are you with child?" The woman nodded. "Can I still go with you? Please. I do not care for myself, but my child". She begged Stephen and he nodded with vigor. "Of course you can. Now I have a carriage outside but it won't fit all 15 of you. But do not despair, I have another that Oren can go and fetch, that is much bigger, and that will accommodate the rest of us. We will go to my family home, Talen Manor. It is big enough for all of us to live in comfortably". Oren went off to get the other carriage, as quickly as he could.

Finally the elf under Amalie's arm spoke. "Amalie, why? Why help us when society threw us out?" Amalie sat him down but bent down in front of him. "Because none of you deserve to suffer. Innocent souls do not deserve to be crushed under someone's heel. And I accept everyone as they are, I do not care what race, colour, or sexuality someone is. We only wish to do what we think is right. And these people are free to say no". The elf's eyes flickered, a warning to a perplexed Amalie. "Free? That word is overrated. Free implies that your mind, nor body, nor soul are trapped in any way, and we always will have one, or all of those things shackled, that we may never truly be able to take back as our own. So tell me, Amalie, are we really free to make that choice?" She looked away and the tears now fell, flowing freely. He was right. "I'm sorry. I had no grounds to say that when I do not know what has happened previously". The elf's next move surprised her, he held her, his skin and bone arms cradled her, and she tried to twist her head so her tears didn't wet his thin clothing.

Oren soon returned and everyone got into the carriages safely. The elf let go of Amalie and looked into her eyes. Lush forest green meeting teary hazel eyes, and the slight smile he had confused her, but she couldn't help smiling herself. He was quite the handsome man. "I'm sorry. I did not have any reason to shout at you like that. You...I don't know if I can trust you yet, but I see no malice in your eyes. I'm Fenris". Amalie blinked and some more tears fell from her lashes but she took his hand in hers and smiled, helping him up and into the carriage, and then climbing in herself.

Her life changed that day.


	2. Jagged Remains

Jagged Remains

Their arrival at Talen Manor was chaotic. Now, most of the slaves struggled to see, the sun blinding them and the heat making their bodies sweat and ache even more. One was rubbing his wrists, a deathly black shade. The first thing to do was to bathe all of them, and get them all new, clean clothes. The clothes were no problem, each of the Talen's worked very hard to buy clothes, not relying on the family fortune to live.

Oren and Amalie got out three baths and boiled some water. They looked away to give them some privacy, even though both knew that the slaves would never have had privacy in the cells. The fact they had clothes on at all shocked the siblings. They winced and almost had to treat them like babies, putting their elbows in the water to make sure it wouldn't scald their very fragile skin, and not hurt their bones. They need to wash but the slaves just lay there, and didn't seem to care if anyone looked at their naked bodies. So Amalie washed the women, and Oren washed the men. Fenris chose to bath after everyone else. Stephen grabbed some of his and his children's spare clothing, luckily finding enough. He gave them to Amalie and Oren, who clothed everyone and then lit a fire, so they could dry off.

Amalie noticed that Fenris had taken some clothes but vanished after that. She didn't want to annoy him by looking for him, but something in her gut told her that something was wrong, so she stood up and went to look for him. Soon after, she found him in the kitchen, eating a biscuit that she had made before she was kidnapped. She smiled, but he looked rather guilty. "Oh no, it's okay. Eat as much as you like, Father is making some soup as well. There is some bread in the pantry too, if you'd like it". She washed her hands and took a clean cloth and got the bread. He nodded, big, bright peridot eyes watching her. She cut some with the bread knife and passed it to him. He nodded in thanks and ate it. She couldn't help but grin at him, this was such a tender moment. But she was fully aware that at any point, Fenris could freak out and shout at her, so she made the most and was mindful of what she said. "Would you like some soup? It will be served in the living quarters. It smells like it is ready". He stood and walked into the living room, followed by Amalie.

The men and women had all sat on the floor, if they even received food in their cells, they would sit on the floor to eat it, so they did the same here. The chicken and vegetable soup, and bread was handed out so everyone got some, and Amalie gave them some biscuits for afters and some water to drink. Their old clothes were thrown away, and for just that night, everyone seemed okay, well, and the ones who did speak were very grateful. The pregnant woman wanted to speak with Amalie, so she took her aside. "Miss? My baby has gone quiet, it no longer moves". Amalie shuddered. "May I tell Father we need a mage to come here? I promise I won't tell him about the baby". The woman nodded but took a hand in hers. "I'm Elise miss". Amalie managed a small smile, a full one was not appropriate in this situation. "Hello Elise. May I ask how old you are? You look very young, and how far along you are?" Elise became solemn. "16, and about 4 months, I think. I can't count miss". Amalie choked. 16? Oh Maker, that is abysmal. "Okay. I shall tell Father to get my Nan, she is a mage". Elise headed back into the living room, and Amalie went white, feeling very sick. She knew that Danarius was a disgusting freak, but getting a 16 year old girl pregnant? That was beyond wrong.

A little while later, Stephen's Mother arrived and her face said what her mind was thinking. After explaining what had occurred, she did not fully understand but she checked over everyone and found that apart from malnutrition, and that clear fact that they were underweight, they were well. Then she checked the pregnant woman in Amalie's bedchamber. The baby was fine, but the woman was so tired that she needed to rest immediately. Amalie took her and 3 other women to sleep in her room, the other 3 women would be in a spare bedroom. Oren let 4 men sleep in his room, and the other 4 would be in another spare room. Luckily, all if the bedchambers were fairly big so they could accommodate everyone with relative comfort.

Everyone apart from Fenris and Amalie went to bed, she was washing the dishes, and he was watching her. She felt a little uneasy, his gaze made her feel pinned. Like he almost expected her to do something horrible to him, or order him around. She would never do that. She looked around the room to make sure that all the plates were on the side. She spotted a cup and went to get it, but Fenris picked it up and handed it to her. Her fast reflexes came into play when he almost passed out, so she put down the cup and caught him in seconds. She put the back of her hand on his forehead, no fever, it must be from being so hungry. She had a few biscuits left and so gave him them, sitting him on the floor. She also put some sugar in warm water and gave him that. She sat in front of him, and as he ate, he studied her. She wondered if sometimes they were given scraps, but then they were snatched away from them. She thanked the Maker that people had been saved from Danarius' tyranny, but still. That poor elven woman, her contorted, pained features as she was violated haunted Amalie, and the tyrant's voice echoed in her mind.

_"She is mine"._

His? Amalie was not, and would never be his toy, pet, victim or whatever other barbaric punishment he could conjure up in his twisted psyche. He did not own her, and yet, he would not let go of her mind, his tendrils digging deep, latched on to her brain and she cried, again. Fenris tilted his head at her crying, she had not been through what he had, but he knew that look. Sheer terror. Even after the tyrannical leader was gone, food for the worms, and injustice to the worms in the elf's opinion, he still terrified her, and turned her into a blubbering mess. He found her a clean rag and passed it to her, to dry her anguished tears, and then he held her, letting her sobs rock his body slightly. He vaguely remembered someone running their hands through his hair, to relax him when he was a small child, a kind woman, love and adoration in her eyes, his Mother perhaps? He put his thin hand in Amalie's hair and ran through it with his fingers, marveling at it's softness and it's scent, summer berries. Her body slowly relaxed in his arms and she shivered a little when his hand moved down to stroke her cheek. She didn't dare look up, in case he panicked, or in case she did.

The look she would have seen in his eyes, was that of adoration. And his heart felt light, his stomach fluttered, and he did not wish to let go.

He did though, he felt weary. Amalie's tears had dried now. "Are you staying in Oren's room?" He nodded but looked scared. She walked up the stairs and chose not to say anything else, for she had no idea what to say now. "Night Fenris". He walked beside her and she patted his back lightly. She walked to her room and found all of the women sleeping soundly, she checked the other two guest room and found everyone asleep. She retired to bed, and Fenris did too.

She knew that the night would not be peaceful, if she was scared, she did not wish to try and comprehend what nightmares everyone else may have.


	3. Misplaced Resentment

Misplaced Resentment

Amalie awoke with a start, sweat that had beaded on her forehead now dripping off. She wished to scream, but the three sleeping women in her room stopped that urge. Her nightmare in the Void terrified her:

_Pale, skeletal hands grasped at her shoulders. A voice screeched in her ears, making her shudder. That voice, diabolical, Danarius. Her darkest fears crumbled her resolve, he had come for her. To have his wicked way with her, even in spirit form. His hands gripped her even tighter, whispering her name, then shouting it. His laughter at her shaking form made her cry. "Little girl lost. I told you you were mine and always mine. Get on your knees". He threw her down and made her face him, her face almost touching his crotch. "I hold it, glorious darkness, that is power. I hold it over you. Run if you must, but here, the darkness I possess shall cling to you. Now, do as I wanted you to when you were like this, in my domain". His voice commanded her. Her mind panicked, as she realised what he wanted. _

_Pleasure._

_How in Maker's creation can you please a man filled with hatred, anger and viciousness? Amalie shook her head and he grabbed her hair, almost ripping it off her head, she hissed in pain. "I said". He slapped her but she remained on her knees, expressionless face making him smirk. She decided to play along, knowing that she would wake up, and none of this would have actually happened. She pulled his trousers down but could not bring herself to look, even if not a single part of this was real. "Look at me, in the eyes". She groaned, not wanting to look in that murderous bastard's glassy orbs. She looked him, square in the eyes and bit her lip at him. She put her hand under his linen under-cloth grasped his manhood, and dug her nails in, spots of blood appearing on the linen. Danarius growled. "Bitch, you little bitch!" Amalie just smirked, and he wrestled her hands and nails off of himself and his hand curled into a fist._

Then Amalie woke up. She hit her pillow, sobbing as quietly as she could. She had touched him, him. Yes it was in the Void, but she immediately got up and scrubbed her hands until her skin had reddened and had become sore. The sun had barely risen, so she assumed it was before dawn. She dressed and went downstairs, unable to tolerate even being in her own room. She sat there, glass of water in hand, but she shook, dropping the glass, the smashing of it on the wooden floor jolting her out of her horrible reverie. She heard rustling upstairs and Stephen came down the stairs. "Cub? I heard the glass shatter, are you okay?" Amalie shook her head and picked up a towel to get the glass but he stopped her. "Come here". She walked to him and he put his big, safe arms around her.

A few hours later, Oren was up, some of their charges were too, and Fenris. Amalie made some breakfast for them and sat down in the garden, away from everyone else. Fenris came outside, shielding his eyes from the sun for a little while. When his eyes had adjusted, he saw Amalie, sitting on a bench that was wrapped around a huge tree, the perfect place for shade in this hot morning. He stood by another tree, feeling a sad wave coming from her. "Amalie?" She looked up at him. "Hm? Sorry, I, I had some trouble sleeping last night. Bad dream". He cocked his head, immediately regretting his next words after he said them. "What about?" Now she tilted her head, looking at him with woeful eyes. "Danarius. It seems his talons are in buried in my mind". Fenris started to affront her, letting all his pent up feelings out.

"Haunting you? Why you? I was the one who suffered. Kept on a lead, staved, made to beg for what little I got. You were there less than a day and he haunts you?" Amalie could barely get a hold of what he had just said. "Excuse me? No one doubted what you went through. I may have only been there for a little while, but did you really wish for me to see more, me get violated? I can't believe I ever thought you may have a nice heart. Shall I pass Danarius' spirit onto you? Make him make you pleasure him in the Void? Hmm? Or is that too much? Don't you see? He said I was 'his' and 'his' alone. But in life he didn't get to 'have' me, so even in the Void he wishes to hurt me". She stood up and walked into the house, her tears attracting the worried gaze of her brother. Something had happened in the garden but he left it until things had calmed down to speak up about it.

Fenris sulked in the garden, wondering why he just said what he did. He had acted irrationally, out of character and he could not comprehend why.

It frightened him immensely.


	4. A Thorn In Their Side

A Thorn In Their Side

Fenris stayed outside for a long time, and through most of that time, Oren watched him. He wished to go outside and speak to the frightened elf, but he was not as kind and mindful as his sister. Not that he was nasty in any way, but he was more likely to say something back in response to anything mean that was said. It was then he snapped out of his far away mindset and saw Fenris stumble. He ran outside and put his arm around him. Oren knew Fenris would be reticent, and he knew why, but when their eyes met, he knew that the elf was desperately trying to convey his feelings through his eyes, as words failed him in that moment.

"I've got you. Want to sit down again?" Fenris shook his head, but his head hurt and it made him hiss. "Amalie? Is she...is she okay?" Oren knew he should be honest but the elf's state questioned whether the truth of her unhappiness would plague him, or he wouldn't have any reaction at all. "She will be". The now shaking elf worried him. Oren almost felt fatherly over Fenris, as to most of the male slaves, as he had bathed them, clothes them, helped feed them. They were like children, adults in frail and terrible disguises, babbling and crying, no Mother or Father's to cradle them at night. Oren looked again at Fenris who was looking at a lone flower on the ground. "Sorry, I lost my train of thought there. Lunch shall be made soon. Would you like to come in? It feels colder now than before". The elf nodded and they walked back inside.

Amalie had stopped crying, and was downstairs, cutting some paper and making paper hats and flowers. She put the hats on the slaves heads, and it was like a happiness bubble had burst in the room, as every one of the slaves smiled and laughed. Amalie felt her heart swell with emotion, something so simple had made them happy. She smiled and looked to the front door to see Oren with his arm around Fenris' shoulder. She continued to smile, and Fenris smiled back at her. Oren caught that exchange of smiles, and couldn't help but wonder what had prompted that. Elise walked over to Oren and he took his arm away from the elf, who wandered over to his sister. "Good morning Elise. Are you well this day?" Elise nodded. "I am Ser, but my stomach feels strange". She pointed to her belly as if to let him know where exactly the odd feeling was coming from. She took his hand and placed it on her belly, but he stopped her. "Are you sure you want me touching your stomach? Shall I get Amalie?" Elise shook her head. "No, it's okay". Oren nodded but still felt nervous in case she thought he would try touching somewhere else, he would never do that, but she didn't know that.

He placed his hand on her stomach, and her baby kicked. He looked up, slightly shocked but he cracked a grin and Elise did too. "That sensation is of your baby saying hello. You may be due sooner than you thought". The young girl panicked but his calm demeanor soothed her. "You will be okay, everyone is here for you and we will not leave you. We swear on the Maker". Elise nodded and walked over to Amalie. who was making some more flowers, with Fenris keenly watching her. "Miss? Am I disturbing you?" Amalie knew what she really meant. "Not at all. Would you like a flower?" The girl nodded and sat on a chair. "What colour?" Elise looked at the borrowed dress she had on and answered immediately. "Red please". The younger Talen sibling nodded and coloured in the flower. When she was finished, a piece of hair was dangling from her head and she tried to blow it out of the way. She failed, but had to stop herself from blushing. when the seemingly contented Fenris moved the stray piece behind her ear. "Thank you Fenris, and here you go Elise. It will look very pretty on you". The flower was placed in the girl's hand, but she moved it onto her stomach. Her baby kicked and it fell gently onto the ground. Amalie now grinned when Elise placed her hand on her stomach. The baby kicked softly, much to everyone's notice as they crowded around her. They really had no sense of privacy, but it wasn't their fault that they didn't. "It kicked?" One of the female slaves was staring at Elise's belly in wonder. "It did, it means it is strong". Elise jumped up and down with glee, and it made Amalie sad. She didn't ask to be made pregnant, and she is still a child herself. Yet, the baby and her are healthy, so that is good.

Amalie smiled and stood up, walking into the kitchen to help Stephen make some lunch. "I hear laughter all around, it seems they are all happy, except you. Something is unsettling you my dear, and I don't like it". "Father. We don't even know any of their names. And I don't wish to keep on asking them, as it may just annoy them. But I wonder, do they even know their own names? Or are they nameless through Danarius' repulsive ways? He is no longer alive, yet he has a hold over them, and I really don't like that". Stephen knew his daughter was right, and nodded grimly. "My dear, what matters is the now. They are here, alive, with people who only wish for their safety, health and wellbeing". He walked to his daughter and kissed her forehead before looking around her, to see Fenris, shuffling his feet nervously. "Good morning Fenris". The elf nodded in respect. "Good morning Ser". Amalie walked past him and went to walk upstairs. "Can we talk? I need to apologise". Amalie took his hand and into her chambers.

"I need to explain why I said what I said earlier. I was recalling a memory that made me feel physically sick. And as you were talking about something very bad, my mind lashed out, and I ended up saying something that is very wrong. I...I was running away from Danarius a few years back. How I got out, I cannot remember, but I did. When his men found me, I vaguely remember them telling him that I may not make it overnight. So he whipped me, kept me awake. Healed me, then hurt me again. I survived, but I was even thinner than I am now. I was kept alive with pain, not food. Eventually Danarius realised that he would lose me if he kept on doing that, so I was fed, not much but it was better than starving. When you spoke about what you had seen, my brain dismissed it, even though it happened in front of my eyes too. I am so sorry. I should never have spoken. I did not wish to hurt you, or taint you with what I feel inside. I know my own pain, but became blind to everyone else's suffering. I have opened my eyes, and see now why you try and help us. It isn't through any gain, gain is not seeing people, with degraded minds, skeletal bodies, with thin pieces of skin stretched over the bones, pain in their eyes...". Fenris unknowingly had started to cry. He felt the warm moisture flow down his face and he couldn't stop it, he didn't even have the strength to.

Amalie held out her hands, and the elf put his in hers. She squeezed them gently and spoke as quietly as she could. "The gain are the smiles, the things that take away the sorrow in their eyes and replace it with a brilliant warmth. The times where they realise that they are a person, not a thing. When they see that we respect them, and do not judge. That we shall never leave them, or hurt them. My family do this out of the goodness in their hearts. We don't fight other's or chastise them. We embrace them. Fenris, we will always listen to you, I will because you matter to us, to me". Fenris was now sobbing, and it made her heart ache with wanting, needing to help him. He threw his arms around her, his head finally stopped hurting, as he was letting out the pain through his eyes. Amalie didn't care if her dress was ruined by his tears, emotion staining the cloth, from a suffering man. She knew he needed to cry.

"I'm so sorry". Fenris choked out the words and put his forehead against Amalie's. "I forgive you". She clutched their hands between their bodies and watched as the waterfall of anguish chased away the elf's pain. And she prayed, prayed that she would have enough strength for everyone, not just the two of them.


End file.
